Wu Kingdom
The Kingdom of Wu The Wu Kingdom sits in the southeastern corner of the Hua Xian territory. Geography Wu is a large mixture of enviroments ranging from grassy plains, hilly glens, farmlands both wet and dirt, large stretches of beach, port villages and towns, and mountain-covered islands. Notable Locations - Jianye sits as the capital city of Wu, housing the Sun family. It sits as the main port city, bustling with import and export constantly night and day. Deeper inland sits the noble houses who control the ships coming in and out. - Nanyue sits opposite of Jianye, and acts as an inland port city to export goods from the forests of Wu. Although not as graced with the presence of known nobles, it still stands as an important exporting port, sending out all sorts of bamboo products. It is also closer to the various mines that sit in the hills, sending out refined metal to the outer world. - Outside of the two cities, smaller villages sit along the forest hills and the plains all along Wu, providing small places to rest between long trips across the land. Government Wu's government takes a more offensive offence against it's enemies. It focuses purely on the strength of it's military, gathering strong soldiers to train into legendary warriors someday. The military itself is led by the Sun family who rules over the land. The Sun Family is a military family, and each son born into their family is taught how to master every weapon and technique all their life, raising soldiers to fight in their ancestor's place and keep the pride of battle strong. They lead their kingdom in the same fashion, expecting every inhabitant to keep strong and well trained to protect themselves, so that one day they may be called to battle to fight against the enemy. Jianye is also the location of the current palace of the emperor, where the emperor resides and commands his celestial armies. Culture - The diet of the area consists mostly of fish coming from the port cities and towns across the border, paired with sweet rice grown near the rivers. Spices imported from other areas are added to the dishes to make them flavorful and less fishy. Also, with the abundance of rice and wheat, they are also known for their noodles of various kinds. - Typical clothing of the area is marked with red detail or red dye used on the clothing. Those who are trained to become soldiers or known warriors wear their armor at all times, usually carrying longswords or larger weapons such as greataxes or greatswords. Bigger fish scales are used to create simple armor for fishers on the ocean and the shores. - There is a low population of land animals due to the emperor's excessive hunting and his lack of laws dealing with hunting for animals. A lot of the animals have been hunted down and their parts have been sold to exportation. -The Sun family have placed laws to make sure every person knows how to handle a sword in case invasion were to happen. Due to this, they focus on mining the mountains on the island for it's rich iron veins to create weapons and armor. Because of this, there is a surplus of these items, and thus Wu is known for exporting such weapons and armor.